空と太陽: Sky and Sun
by Daylite
Summary: Sequel to 'Orange & Black'. Tsuna & Reborn are having some trouble with their relationship before the wedding. Will there even be a wedding? R27/R2772 a little Hints of 8059/one-sided0027. Yaoi.


空と太陽: Sky and Sun

* * *

**A/N: **It was quite rushed at the back part wasn't it? Ah- I knew I shouldn't rush it after all. I feel bad now- and I wanted to add so many things that I didn't add. Anyway, thanks for reviewing ^^! I'm so glad that most of you liked it! (The sequel)

**Disclaimer: **Life has been pretty busy, but again now and then, I need to take a break from the mountain of never-ending homework. So here's it. I don't own anything except this, and my homework.

**Disclaimer II: **All facts concerning the living/dead is pure confidential. Any resemblance to living/dead is also pure confidential, and _there is false information here, idk? Some parts of it. _

**Warning**: Maybe some OOC-ness, Hints of 8059. One-sided , smut, M, I'm sure nobody cares about this now, probably. Angst in the first part. _**R2772/ R27, Shower smex. **_

**Special Thanks: **Thanks to those who favourited/alerted (for story alert I have no idea why though, o.e)/reviewed.

* * *

**/One-shot/ Tsuna's POV/**

* * *

**Comprehension**

**Part 1**

A descending petal fell on to the wet ground. Tints of black hues could be spotted among the clouds. Children were still cloaked in their raincoats, cowering under their parents. Umbrellas were opened and it flooded the streets of Namimori market. The bustling street was full of life, despite the freezing rain. Touching the panels of glass, I traced the water vapour that condensed into water and drew out something random. Droplets of water from the outside slid down the glass.

The waitress bowed down and placed 2 cups of espresso on the mahogany dining table that was draped in linen silk. I sulked. Wasn't my drink a cool cup of _strawberry mocha_? Instead, a piping hot cup of espresso was right in front of me.

"Uh, e-excuse me, you got me the wrong drink," I mumbled, but she stride away, probably not hearing any because I said it too softly. Staring at the dark coloured drink in front of me, the reflected image of the person right in front of me gave a coy grin.

I sigh, exasperated.

"You did this didn't you?" I questioned, though I knew the answer in my heart. I pushed him the cup of coffee, unwilling to consume any. Or maybe I could add 10 packets or sugar, or not.

"Let's get back to the main topic, you know what I've called you here for, not to chit-chat," he claimed, petting Leon. The atmosphere now seemed as if almost awkward, but it was still bearable.

"Can we not host any? Just a simple-uh-ceremony would do. You know, just the signature on the piece of pape-er?" I suggested giving him my best forced smile. I prayed for my safety, seeing Reborn reminds me of Bianchi and her food.

"No." I almost smacked my head, almost.

"The wedding of _decimo _must not be a simple, but instead an extravagant one. Don't forget, I'm the groom of the wedding, and I won't allow my wedding to be so simple, _my bride_," he reasoned. I grimaced and shot him a look.

Only old-fashioned people think that way.

"You'll have extra training today for not controlling your views in a mannered way." He spoke, lifting the cup and the saucer altogether. I can almost feel a migraine building up. Since there was already no way to win, why defy it, I thought.

"Fine, since I'd only lose anyway. Just tell me one thing, one thing alright?" my lips twitched, and the hands that were resting on my knees clenched into fists.

His lips curved up. I closed my eyes to prevent it from rolling.

"You aren't getting me to wear the _fucking piece of shit _are you?" I almost shrieked. The thought of that left a bad taste in my mouth. My eyes narrowed, thinking back of the time when I heard them talking about it. I don't mean to scold that, but really, I've said many, many, many times! I am a male! Why does he want me to wear female clothes? I know I look good in them, but it is an insult that's taken too far!

"Gokudera, I'm leaving you in charge of the outfits. Make sure you pick the best silk to make Tsuna's kimono." Reborn ordered. Whilst I stood at the door towards the kitchen, just as I was about to enter, but I decided to indulge myself about how Reborn decided to prepare this wedding.

"Of course, Reborn-san! I'd only buy the best for Juudaime!" he accepted it, and before I wanted to twist the knob of the door, he spoke again.

"Wait Reborn-san, are you really going to make Juudaime wear **that**?" Gokudera-kun questioned, as if feeling like he had the obligation to.

"Yes. Why do you think he's my bride for? Just as you are to Yamamoto." He teased. Gokudera-kun must have gotten red by now. After all, his he and Yamamoto are dating, much to Gokudera-kun's distaste. He refused to admit it no matter what, although Yamamoto claimed that they are indeed dating, and I once caught them in a…awkward position.

He abruptly stood up, placing his empty cup down, and inching closer to me. I pursed my lips and braced myself for impact.

As on cue, he picked me up and swung me up his shoulders. I struggled, in fact, in this embarrassing situation. The whole café was empty, because this entire place was owned by the Vongola.

"I'll show you, that wearing that have benefits, and I'll show you, the benefits of being my _wife_." He announced, and marched off to the rooms.

"You aren't doing that are you!" I yelled. Maybe I'll switch to hyper-dying will mode, maybe.

I have gotten more outspoken when I am with him, I found out. I'm not sure whether it's for the worse, or the best.

"Tsuna, I didn't know that you are so excited for it. If you want me to fuck you, you just have to say it." Reborn teased, laughing. The same melodious laugh made me smile a little. _At least he's happy_.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I protested. He continued walking anyway.

The spacious mansion reverberated echoes of the sound of his footsteps. It's as if only both of us are in here. It seemed so eerie now.

**Part 2**

An airplane descended, and finally glided its way to the airport terminal. I looked in awe; although this is the second time I've been to the airport in another country, I looked like a curious 3 year old kid who can't stop gasping over anything that occurs here. Reborn just tailed me efficiently, ignoring me when I ask him questions like 'what's this?' or 'what's that?' I'll just be glad that he didn't kick me for not knowing all these simple information.

We were at the airport of Italy to return back to Japan. Recalling that time Reborn told me that it was in Belgium, he told me that that plan was cancelled. It was apparently going to be held in Japan. I don't know anything about weddings, but I was sure of one fact-Japan did not _approve_ of gay weddings.

"H-Hey, Reborn, tell me, how did you manage to host our wedding in Japan?" I queried, eyeing him doubtfully.

He gave me one of his usual, breathtaking smiles, the one that make girls swoon all over him. "The influence of the Vongola family, what do you think? As usual, you've made no improvement, dame-Tsuna" he answered.

I grimaced but contained my whine. I settled down to a seat. Reborn settled down too, as he sat cross-legged and leaned back to the seat while I sat down politely. I pulled out my phone in an attempt to halt the awkward atmosphere. There were 5 messages.

From: Gokudera-kun

How was Italy, Juudaime? I apologize for failing as your right-hand man because I didn't went with you. Did you talk to the Kyuudaime about the wedding? How did it go?

From: Enma-kun

Tsuna-kun, I've heard that you've gotten engaged and would soon to be wed with Reborn-san. Con-congratulations. I wish you all the best…in your marriage.

I paused at Enma-kun's message. I bit my lower lip and frowned. There was a period of time when we were quite awkward. The way Enma-kun used to look at me, make me more, unable to comprehend the connection between us.

I awoke from my thoughts when Reborn flicked my forehead. It hurts. I rubbed the part where he flicked.

"D-Don't hit me Reborn!" I complained, while brushing his hand off my shoulder. His eyes narrowed when he saw the texts, but said nothing. I thought that he would take my phone or confiscate it or something, but instead he didn't. That was new. I sort of felt…upset when he didn't.

"Maman wanted to see you marry in traditional Japanese customs." Reborn stated, as his hands toyed with my hair, curling it and running through it. He didn't wear a suit today though, that was rare. He wore a plain sleeveless gray t-shirt with a vest and jeans, with suspenders. I have to admit-he did look …_good _in casual clothes. I snapped out of staring into him.

The light of the sun made him look iridescent.

"…I- Seee-w-well alright." I murmured, covering my face, blushing. I turned away from him and faked a cough. I think he'd find out anyway, so much for my faking.

"E-excuse me, I need to go to the toilet," this random excuse pop out of my mind, and because I didn't know what else to say, I'll go with this stupid excuse. I rose up, and stride away. Surprisingly, Reborn didn't grab me. That's fine, I guess…or…not?

"Th-the way to the gents is th-is way…" I read the above signs and turned right. I can read a little Italian right now, so I put it to good use.

I feel dumb, just gazing at him, makes me blush. I've looked at him dozens of times, but I just can't shake this feeling off my head, I think, I might be _really deeply in love with him._ I may be in denial, but I certainly feel my whole body, trying to reach out for him, whenever I'm with him. I feel that I am a psycho now, really.

I spotted the gents right ahead of me, however, just beside the door to the entrance, stood Reborn. Why is he always so spot-on? I mean, there are so many gents in the airport. Suddenly, I wished that I was a girl now, or wearing female clothing, so I can sneak inside the ladies. I blushed at the thought of it. I sound like a pervert.

He tilted his fedora which he still wears despite the casual outfit. He tugged a little at his black suspenders, and continues to follow my every motion. I gulped. This is bad; my hyper dying mode tells me. Placing one of my hands in my pocket, I put on an act and turned around, forgetting the gent's existence and walked, really, really fast.

"As usual, you're bad at running away, dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered, eyes glinting in heavy light of danger. I quivered unintentionally.

The next split second, he was right in front of me, with a huge smirk, hands gripping my shoulders. His grip causes my creases on my long t-shirt. I took a step back. Since he _practically did nothing but to discuss_ our wedding the last time at the mansion, he'd…probably do the same now right?

"You still have a lot to learn, dame-Tsuna," he remarked, kissing me on the lips and forcing my mouth open. As our intertwined tongues snaked around each other, I gave up resistingand he broke the kiss. His black orbs bore right into mine, and we got into another fierce and passionate kiss again. This time, it's wilder. Cupping my head, he pushed me closer to him, he explored every area of my mouth, and I suppressed a moan. _I am not going to moan in the airport!_

He released me then, leaving me panting and huffing.

He flicked my forehead again. I pout. "S-stop hitting me Reborn! I didn't do anything wrong…" I complained, rubbing my forehead again.

"Don't worry, I won't devour you, until the day when we can consummate our marriage…" he promised. I blinked, a weird tint of disappointment lingered in my body system.

"Attentions all passengers, the flight number R27 will be taking off in 30 minutes time. All passengers boarding that flight please board it now." The P.A. system sounded throughout the whole airport. We flinched, while he held on to my hand, tightly. Was desiring to be with him…forever too greedy now?

**Part 3**

I was switching the channel without any aim, just looking for an interesting show to watch. My brows puckered. Gradually, jaded of changing the channel, I stop at one.

Grey smoke erupted out of the ground and a witch jumped out of it.

I jumped and frowned. The show just gave me a shock. Leaning more into the sofa, I sunk a little more. I barely had a mere day to relax and laze around the house, but I just can't do it. It's like my whole body system is programmed to stay alert at all times. Where is Reborn anyway?

I picked myself up and took one last glance at the show.

"Hah!" the witch screeched, waving her magic wand and hummed "Finally, I can regain my youth!" She stared right into the reflection of the pot. Puff! Instead of turning into a young beauty, she turned into a thousand-year plant.

Words appear after the witch turned into a plant "Never be too greedy, sometimes, it will backfire"

I gaped, astonished. What the heck is that advertisement about? It's like hinting me that Reborn and I wouldn't be together…forever. I shook my head. It's just an advertisement.

I snatched the remote controller and shut the television, then, throwing the controller on the sofa, I left the living room. Apparently, Reborn and Bianchi are going to book the venue for our wedding. I have no idea what the wedding would be like, in fact. I'm a lost sheep. As much as I hate the idea of that, Reborn said that he did this to give me a surprise. But I can't help but feel inquisitive about this matter.

I exit the house, locking it. Today, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and Kaa-san are out, they said that they have to prepare for my clothing, and together with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, they went to some shop that I have no clue what it sells. I quivered. I have a bad feeling about this.

The moment I stepped out of the house, I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain. The clouds shrouded the sun, and the thunder roared. It feels like, a storm is brewing. Lightning stroke a tree about half a kilometre away from me and the tree collapsed on the ground with a heavy 'thud'. It was raining cats and dogs and I suppose I have to stay home but my hyper intuition told me to take a stroll outside the neighbourhood.

I was unable to apprehend why my hyper intuition would _recommend _me to do this. I went back into the house and grabbed an umbrella. My hyper intuition is screaming me to get my butt out of the house now. I rushed out of the house, and opened the umbrella and took my first step out in the rain.

The heavy rain constantly pelted on my umbrella, and even holding my umbrella becomes ardours. Just the noise of it invaded my ears; I could almost hear nothing else. I can almost see nothing else; everything is white, like I am completely lost in the familiar everyday surroundings.

Now, I seriously wonder why my hyper intuition wants me out here, trembling in the cold. As I keep treading straight ahead, with particularly no target in mind, as I wander the maze of yet nostalgic yet unaccustomed surroundings. My body is soaked from top to bottom now despite the umbrella blocking the water.

I could hear…whispers now, very faint, soft, but it sounded like R-reborn?

I quicken my pace, heading to where the voice leads to. Has something awful occurred to Reborn and Bianchi? As several thoughts of them in an accident or in danger flashed in my minds, I saw them.

My umbrella was released as I didn't continue to grip it. It fell to the ground. Letting the heavy rain pelt me, I stare. Trying to think that it was an illusion, I continue staring. I gasped. A burst of overflowing sadness overwhelmed me as it surged through me.

My body is trying very hard to reject this. All my walls come crushing down this moment. It doesn't matter if I'm all wet and I get sick later. It doesn't matter if I'm upset. It doesn't matter if the sun is not up every morning. It doesn't matter if the whole world discards and neglects me.

It matters when Reborn…might not love me anymore.

I knew this would happen sooner or later right? He just treats me as one of his toys, to me; I am probably his student, _just only his student._ I racked my brain for excuses of why he might be _kissing Bianchi_.

I have found none except he doesn't love me anymore. Their cast away umbrella stood there, right beside them, like me, forlorn, standing there, unmoving. I cast down my eyes, and blink.

I am uncertain whether I am crying now or is it the rain, and I continue to wonder and glare at them a bit, before I took in the truth all too quickly, I bent down and closed my umbrella. Picking it up, I sprinted back to the house.

The rain strike heavy blows on my entire body. It didn't matter if the rain tormented me. It didn't matter at all. Nothing matters at all, right this moment. The pain that stabbed my heart over and over is tormenting me, but it wasn't the worse. When I think of Reborn abandoning me for Bianchi, my heart ached with grief and sorrow. I gripped my shirt.

I found myself shivering now. I am shaking so badly right now, as I thought of Reborn and _bianchi_. No words could describe how I feel now. Is it desolated emptiness? No.

I could feel my heart shattering, drowning in the flood of sorrow in my heart; I feel that I am unable to breathe. I pant. Maybe bursting into tears, breaking down would help, but I for once, felt like a helpless kitten- I couldn't even meow now. I feel only utter melancholy. There's nothing that can piece my heart together except for you, Reborn, _please don't abandon me. _

_Should we even continue the wedding now that it has progressed to this?_

**Progression**

**Part 1**

Even though the rain slowly turned milder and slowly turned into a drizzle, the rain in my heart is still there. It isn't a cooling, soothing rain-feeling that Yamamoto gives off. It isn't. I stepped into the bathroom, discarding all my articles of clothing.

I felt the tub with cold water. I know I'm mad, and I know I'm probably masochistic, but I dip myself in freezing cold water anyway. My whole body is screaming for me to get out of it, but I endure it. I shudder, but I don't care. For once, I just let my heart take control of my body. If only this freezing water could cure my heartache.

_If only._

I flipped my softened wet straight hair to the back. I touched my forehead, the area where he used to flick me. I shook my head. Really, he's not abandoning me, it's just a hallucination or a stupid misunderstanding right?

Cupping the water, I splashed it on my face. I certainly didn't feel refreshed. I winced. Those advertisements at TV certainly are lying. They are all douchebags and that includes Reborn!

I tensed. I sense someone else in the house. I turned my line of vision to the door and I realize something-I forgot to lock the door. I stood up-my main objective: locking the door before anyone intrudes.

I lunged for the door. The door creaked open. My lips twitched.

"So you failed at locking the door after all, dame-Tsuna," Reborn joked, but just as he was about to flick my forehead, I pushed his hands away. His hands are warm, so warm that I want to cling on them.

"Your hands are so cold…" he noted, and took a brief glance of me. It didn't matter if he did see me naked now- he had seen it a thousand times already (or more). I flushed a little, but I feel a little faint. "You're trembling, come here," Reborn motioned me over to him, which I straightforwardly rejected. I shook my hand.

"No." I shook my head. My body feels wobbly.

I didn't think he'd listen and indeed it was true. He grabbed my hand and pushed me into an embrace. It felt so soothing and warm. It felt so wrong…but right at the same time.

"Y-you… d-don't love me right?" I shot him a question, which led to a puzzled look on his face. I feel my eyelids dropping under the warmth. I want to sleep now… my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier.

"W-What?" It appears that I've caught him off guard. I-it really doesn't matter right? He's probably just playing with me, but despite this, I leaned closer to him, as I float to dreamland.

_Even if he doesn't love me, just let this last._

**Part 2**

"The wedding is on this date, don't forget," Reborn reminded, as he lightly patted my head. This is a surprise- he's gentle today. Yesterday, after dressing me and tugging me in bed, he treated me like a bolster. He tossed and turned quite a few times, and that explains my aching muscles.

I gave a hesitant nod. I was gazing out of the window aimlessly, like a soulless human. The cherry blossom tree's flowers were in full bloom and some of the petals fell to the ground. It was like _sakura no ame_. The fleeting beauty of the cherry blossoms was soon interrupted as my line of vision was blocked by a hand. Annoyed by this, I pushed his down, hoping to get another glimpse of the ephemeral sight of the flowers….or basically trying to irritate him.

As a result, I got a bump on my head. Pursing my lips in contempt, I looked at him in distaste.

"What?" I responded, causing him to shrug.

The chair I am sitting on is getting warm, I've probably sat on it over an hour, not really paying attention to any details but listening him to drone on and on about it. Somehow, I couldn't let myself care about this, or him. As a matter of fact, I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Should I tell him that I saw him and Bianchi?

"Since you liked daydreaming so much, figure out the steps for the wedding yourself. Just try not to embarrass me." Reborn said, as his frowning face slowly morphed into an amused one.

"Hn." I half-answered, not really absorbing what he said just now.

"Tsuna, never doubt my feelings for you." Reborn uttered. Slowly lifting himself off the wooden sit, he poked my nose. I glowered at him inadvertently. The split-second he noticed my momentary sadness and hatred, he scooped up my chin.

"I-I-"_doubted you…right from the start; there isn't enough trust in our relationship…right?_ Of course I couldn't say that. Carefully stringing my words into a reply, "… t-there's always distrust i-in our relationship…"

His casual smile didn't waver. He just stood there, looking as good as ever. I can be mesmerized by him if I want to now, but I got a grip of myself. He was probably thinking of an answer of what to say.

"Is there?" Reborn's brows were knitted up.

None of us said anything after this.

**Part 3**

Going back to school was a usual routine, but for today especially, it was a tedious and tiring one. I still had no idea on what to write on my essay, _"Love_." I exited out of the steel gates of my house, leaving it open.

Gokudera-kun was as punctual as usual, right at the entrance of my house at 7.45 a.m. sharp.

"Morning Juudaime, you look a little pale. Are you okay?" Gokudera-kun fretted over me and I gave him a half-hearted answer. I wasn't in the mood today.

We strolled for a little before we arrived at the cross-junction of the usual spot where Yamamoto meets us. A cool breeze blew past us as Yamamoto reached.

"Morning, Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto-kun greeted, as I nodded in response and when the couple continue the awkward eye contact between each other and finally got into an argument. I stopped them, as usual.

The walk to school was quick today as we were almost late. You wouldn't want to be _bitten to death_ by Hibari-san, definitely. Today, Hibari-san was not here, which was weird. My right eyebrow rose but went back to usual after I heard the clashing of a "kufufu" and "_kamikorosu_".

Just as we reached the classroom, 3-A, memories of Reborn and me in the very same classroom last year flooded to me as I halted the flow of it. _Not now._

Our form teacher marched in, and took the attendance for today. Soon after, he began cussing us about the essay that nobody handed up to him. I flinched. I was obviously one of them. I think I should randomly compose a marcaronic piece of work.

I took up my pen and strain my eyes at the word.

The instant contact and friction with the paper and pen causes something to stir inside my brain and I let my heart compose it all out.

Without much consideration, I handed over the essay to the teacher. The teacher just put it to the pile of sheets he was going to mark later. Returning back to my sit, I heaved a sigh of relief. Today we didn't have maths. This is good, considering the awkward moment between us. Enma-kun gave me a tight smile as I turned my back to face him.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun," Enma-kun started the conversation. "Are you alright? You look pale." Enma-kun commented as he gently put his warm hands on my head.

"I-I'm alright." I gave him a laconic reply, not wanting to elaborate on this topic.

Enma-kun's brows furrowed. He rose up his hand and the teacher immediately called upon him. "What is it, Kozato-san?"

"Tsuna-kun's sick. May I have permission to bring him to the infirmary?" Enma-kun politely requested as he stood up, pushing his chair a little to the back.

The teacher eyed the both of us, before nodding. Enma-kun dragged me out of the classroom to the infirmary. On the way, he released my hand.

"I'm really alrig-ht, Enma-kun…" I forced a smile. The corridors of the classroom were eerily quiet. There was not even the sound of a teacher talking. I took a glance around, and found myself already in front of the infirmary block. So that explains why it was so quiet-this block is usually only occupied by a nurse on duty or some teachers marking their scripts in the staffroom.

Enma-kun's hands were on my shoulder now. I cast a look down.

"Tsuna-kun, I can see that something's troubling you, what is it? Won't you tell me please? If you don't-t wan't to say-y I won't pry…" Enma-kun finally spoke, after a short silence.

I took a swift glimpse of him before entering the infirmary, with Enma-kun behind. He entered too and we both settled on the bed of the infirmary, sitting. The nurse was off-duty today, I noted.

"I-I-I saw R-Reborn kissing B-Bianchi." I confessed, reverting my eyes from left-to-right as I told him that. His hands clenched, and the bed in the infirmary shook as they seeped in his anger.

It took a moment for him to respond. Whilst that moment fleet away, the breeze fondled our bodies. The wind came from the open window, and the white curtains floated like a gentle sheets of shaven clouds.

Over the few minutes, he smiled a little, frowned a little, and grimaced a little. He released his grip on the bed.

"You should tell him that. That's the only way to clear your doubts, and keep you from being so unhappy. Even if he betrays you, Tsuna-kun, I'll always be here for you." Enma-kun declared, patting my head like I'm Natsu.

I simpered. He gave me a strained smile back, and I stood up.

"Thank you, Enma-kun." I thanked him, and still saw him wearing that strained smile.

"I'll stay here for awhile, Tsuna-kun. I want to be alone." Enma-kun mumbled, hands burying deep in his pocket. I respected his decision, and got out of the room. A while after I left the room, I stood by the door to the infirmary, silently burrowing myself into the pits of woe as I heard my friend whimper.

"_I'm sorry, Enma-kun, I'm sorry, Enma-kun, I'm sorry…" _I mouthed without a word spoken, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't want to cry; but I've hurt my friend. For the first time, I felt that after Reborn's heartbreak, I cried.

**Part 4**

I return home, without letting Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun know about my whereabouts. Kaa-san greeted me the moment I returned home, filling me in about the details of the wedding tomorrow. I nodded lazily, as I look at her with red, swollen eyes.

"Tsu-kun, what's the matter? Have you been crying?" Kaa-san questioned a tint of worry present in her eyes.

I shrugged, and went upstairs. Before I close the door to my room, Kaa-san shouted an advice. "Tsu-kun! You should tell Reborn-kun what happened!"

I gaped and froze. How the hell did she knows what happened? I stepped into my room as I scanned the kimono hung on my closet. The closet door was open, and it stood there innocently. _White. It's a white kimono. _I scratched my head. They expect me to cross-dress again!

**Wedding**

**Part 1**

Dolled up in white wasn't a bad thing. The bad thing is they had to extend my hair to make _me look like a girl_ AGAIN. Kaa-san brushed my now soft and silken hair after the hair treatment, and started putting on the headgear. I still had doubts that I didn't ask Reborn. Haru put on another layer of kimono on my body. How many layers exactly do the wedding kimonos have? I'd have already lost count by the time she finished with the last one.

I cursed myself for agreeing to this wedding.

Kyouko was getting ready my _other _outfits that I still _had to wear_ later on. I could feel my fingers drumming on the table as they carefully rolled some of my prolonged hair into a bun. My face was pretty much powdered by them.

I argued a lot as they put on this stuff for me. It was hot and stuffy and difficult to walk in, I told them when they asked how I felt. They pulled a mirror in front of me to let me see how I look.

When I saw how I looked, I probably think the best word to describe it was… I look like a girl or a bride. I feel like whimpering. The big eyes and the pouty pinkish lips… ugh! The white outfit suited me in a stupid way I guess; at least it covered up most of my body.

As they applied the finishing touches to my dress, Reborn entered the parlour. He gave me a bad-ass smirk which I rolled my eyes at him. I found him scrutinizing me.

Enma-kun's words gave me courage to tell him that. Thank you, Enma-kun. My mood immediately plummeted when I thought of him weeping. As much as I want to burst into the room and calm him down. I can't do that.

Kaa-san suggested helping Reborn change but Reborn rejected the offer courteously. The girls then exited the room, leaving us alone.

Reborn rapidly inched closer. Then, he cradled my face with his hands. For the first time, the dark eyes for his showed despair. I stepped back slowly, as guilt crept into my soul.

"Do you not trust me, Tsuna?" Reborn interrogated, in a hurt voice. I gasped. I-I hurt him. I was being insensitive to the people around me. I'm the worst. Then how does he explain the kiss with Bianchi? I was closing up to the conclusion that he actually has some reason for it. I pinched myself.

"C-Could I ask you something?" his expression did waver. I bit my lips and clenched my hands.

He gave a slight nod, hands sieving through my hair now, admiring the work the girls did as he kept a close watch in every change in my body movements.

"W-Why were you kissing-g B-Bianchi?" I finally blurted it out. The air became tense. I took a deep breath, bracing my heart for the worse.

"You saw us?" _that was his response? _ He then opens his mouth to speak again. As much as I wanted to tune out his excuses, I still silently listened. "Why didn't you tell me? When I told Bianchi about our wedding she was devastated, and she lunged over for a kiss. I respected that, and kissed her back as a sign of respect. After that, she apologized to me and I warned her not to do it again."

Relief swept over me immediately, then jealously and anger. How in the world could he kiss Bianchi? Even though he doesn't have any feelings for her. That bastard!

"We are _not doing it_ later." I blackmailed, looking straight into his obsidian black orbs.

"Were you jealous, Tsuna?" Reborn teased, in an attempt to vex me. I frowned, and I found that the grip on my hands got tighter and tighter. Finally, unable to withstand my blood boiling under my skin, I got my hand and tried to slap him.

He caught my hand. "Feisty, aren't you? You're hundred years too early to hit me, dame-Tsuna." He flicked my forehead. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, dame-Tsuna, good luck for the wedding later, you probably remember what to do right?" Reborn randomly added. My brain congealed. A zap flashed through my brain. I didn't listen to what to do when he was telling me!

I put my infuriation behind the back of my brain and looked at Reborn expectantly. He removed his usual black jacket on the clothes rag, and smirked.

"Good luck." That was all he said. I blinked. That was all? I was so troubled because of _him_!

"R-Reborn!" I whispered frantically, tugging his sleeve. He shook his head and continued to take off his pants.

Asking him was futile. I stormed out of the room, slamming the door. I had to no idea what to do!

I spotted Kaa-san immediately. I desperately ran to her for help. "Tsu-kun, no running in your kimono!" she reprimanded. I gave her a sheepish smile.

The people were all staring like me like I was some exhibition subject. They began to crowd around me. Uh, I don't know what to do now. All of them began shooting questions at me.

"Hey it's the Vongola Decimo! Tenth, we heard that because of safety reasons you disguised yourself as a male?" someone abruptly shot one at me. I gave her a incredulous look. W-What?

When did I claim that? I narrowed my eyes again. Reborn….!

I nodded but under my façade I am growling at her. Do I look that much like a girl? The ballroom was now flooded with people I don't know. Many males came to introduce themselves to me. I smiled affably to them. They swamped over me like I am something that they've never seen before. The constant tugs at my kimono left me frustrated.

To avoid the crowds, I stood at one corner. I wonder where's the others? I could see the girls were joyfully enjoying the refreshments given at the reception, and Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun with Onii-san having a conversation or more of arguing as they entered the ballroom, searching for me. There was no sight of Hibari-san or Mukuro. Lambo and I-Pin were running around the ballroom somewhere, I guess.

Enma-kun… where is he? I felt a prick in my chest when I thought of him. _I hurt him._ Just as I snapped out of my string of thoughts, something else in the room irritates me.

The noise and the continual tapping of high-heels or boots or whatever shoe there is contacting with the wooden floor gave me a headache. I was rubbing my temples as someone tapped on my shoulder. A soft pair of lips pressed against my neck. I stiffened and turned behind.

"Y-You scared me, Reborn!" I exclaimed unpleased; as I imagine myself stomping on his foot and me laughing evilly and then running off like crazy. Of course I couldn't do that.

He flicked my forehead. I gave him a scowl.

He stood there in his groom's dark blue kimono, looking extremely _g-good_, which I rather hate to admit right now. With his jet-black hair swept to the back, he's not wearing his usual fedora now. He still looks good either in western or Japanese clothing.

"Stop drooling, baka-Tsuna," as he says that, he pinched my nose. I huffed, turning away, blushing. I was caught staring.

"Let's go." Reborn caught my hand, intertwined his fingers with mine, and brought it up, and kissed it. I could feel the blood rushing up to my face. Suddenly forgetting that I was angry at him, I got dragged out to the crowd again.

"Where are we going?"

**Part 2**

"Juudaime! It's an honour to take a photo with you!" Gokudera-kun yelled just as I told him to take a photo together. Well, that's Gokudera-kun for you. I requested for my guardians in my famiglia to take a photo, and those other friends and allies that were quite close.

I had also, invited the Varia, to take the picture with us. Apparently, Xanxus who believed that I was a girl took in this news rather badly. To think that he was defeated by a girl is a huge damage to his pride. Despite this, Squalo, who _thank god knew that I was still a male_ dragged Xanxus to take the goddamned photo. I was thankful for that.

Hibari-san and Mukuro came in at the last moment despite those 2 who didn't get along, bear along with it.

Hibari-san said, _"The baby said that after the wedding, you'd fight with me, herbivore." _So that explains why Hibari-san came despite the crowding. I wanted to cower in fear when he told me that! Reborn's such a douchebag!

Mukuro's explanation was plainly because Chrome begged him to come. Chrome was by my side then, smiling innocently. I thanked her profusely. Mukuro wouldn't come to a mafia boss's wedding, I knew. Accomplishing that feat was incredible.

I wanted everyone to take the photo with me, even Enma-kun. I knew I'm being selfish, b-but it's alright to wish right? That he would come. His famiglia was here too, except him. They didn't tell me why he wasn't here, and I decided to not ask. Gazing at my shoes, I sent a silent prayer to wish him well.

Just as we were gathered altogether to the centre to take the photo, someone burst inside the ballroom. All eyes laid on him. It's Enma-kun. A hand of his was pressed on to the wooden door and his body was arched as he panted. It looked like he sprinted here.

"Tsun-na-kun, everyone, sorry I'm late." Enma-kun apologized, as he managed just in time to take the photo. In his tuxedo, he looked pretty good. He wore a red tie, as red as his hair. He seemed alright now.

He got in the spot where we took our photo without any mishaps. Squeezing in with Adelheid-san, he gave me a reassuring grin which I returned as I turned to check on him.

The camera motioned us to smile, and I gave it my best smile, with Reborn beside me, hands held together. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

_Ka-chink! _

A few other shots with different poses were taken, and the rest of the crowd dispersed to get some form of refreshments while we took out bridal photos.

The phone that was left in my pocket vibrated and I knew someone sent me a text. I wonder who is it? The flashing of the camera got me all dizzy, and I couldn't wait for this task to be completed.

We went out of the ballroom, to take pictures-right under the cherry blossom tree, where the dreamlike atmosphere engulfed the whole scenery, in the free and wild meadows, and finally the beach. I wasn't sure why they wanted one of the photos background to be in the beach, but I complied anyway. The long task was driving me crazy, but I bore with it.

We finally returned back to the ballroom for a blessing by the priest. Luckily, there's a made-in shrine in the hotel, so we were able to get back to the hotel, without much hassle. I finally dug out my phone, and I read the text.

From: Enma-kun

I'm really fine. Thank you Tsuna-kun, it must have been tough for you too. All the best in being a good bride! ~(^~^)~

G-g-g-good bride? No! Even Enma-kun thinks I am girly. I might as well accept the fact now. Reading this text gives me courage to continue with the wedding.

Reborn told me that we were going to be blessed, and I should not mess up this part. He said he's only telling me that because he didn't want me to fail on _our wedding_. He has grown soft.

A quick glance to me tells me that he has not. I'm pretty much screwed later. I gulped. The ballroom now held a mini-shrine, with a weird priest. As the priest surveyed the crowd and us, my grip on Reborn's hands became tighter. I don't know what to do next. We finally broke off when Iemitsu-my father stood in front of me. My lips twitched.

The thought of him jumping for joy when his _son cum daughter _is getting married off send me in wrath. As much as I want to slam something in his face, I won't. He took my hand, and we walked down the aisle, with Reborn standing at the aisle there, with his usual breathtaking smirk.

Each step taken increased my heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I found my hand sweating. The slow walk down the aisle with everyone's eyes preying on you was certainly a great weapon. The thick kimono becomes an obstacle for me to overcome with every step I took. I took a deep breath. The clicking of my shoe to the ground was getting annoying. Careful to stable myself with every step taken, I managed to make my way to the altar.

My father released his hands on me, and handed my hand to Reborn. That was the sign of handing over his son to him right?

As my hands contacted with Reborn's, a blush crept over my face. Holding his hands reassures me in anyway.

The priest made some random chanting and proceeds to bless us. I was spacing out when the priest chanted something I couldn't understand. I wasn't particularly paying attention to what he was doing because I was too tired to do so. It wasn't half of the wedding. My eyes squinted.

Reborn sent me a silent nudge to wake me up. The glare he sent immediately woke me up. I blinked and tried to focus on what the priest was saying.

After some time, the priest motioned for the waitress to bring forward the cups of sake. I mentally sighed. I hate sake, I hate wine. I get drunk easily. Well, I guess a little of it wouldn't hurt right?

Reborn took my cup and I took his as we crossed each other's hand, feeding the sake to the other's mouth. I drunk the sake, pressurized. I didn't even know that we were supposed to have wine during the ceremony. After gently placing our cups on the tray back, the waitress departed.

The priest finally announced that it was time to exchange wedding vows. So our wedding was a mixed one? I cocked an eyebrow. Reborn scoffed and gave me the _after-all-you-still-dame-Tsuna-look_. Okay, I really wanted to stomp on his foot now.

I lifted my foot and aimed for his foot but I missed because he managed to dodge successfully and I repeated the attempt another 5 times. The priest gave me a puzzled look. I smiled at him apologetically and shot my tutor a look. He just gave me the same look he gave me just now and just as I was about to finally successfully stomp him, Reborn tripped me _on the altar _itself and I stumbled on him.

I heard Xanxus sneer, and a multiple of comments behind. My face was flushed with anger! I hate you, Reborn!

"Sorry, it looks like my wife just wants to skip the ceremony and get to the _good part _later," Reborn swiftly spoke up for me. It wasn't really much of speaking up for me. Instead, it was defaming me right now. I could feel my fingers twitch. If I had my gloves on now, I'd go on Hyper Dying Will Mode and fry his ass off.

My face turned bright red. "H-Haha, he's just j-joking."

The priest cleared his throat before Reborn could retort back anything related to me getting in his pants. _It's more like he's the one who wants to get in my pants!_

The priest, apparently, which acts as both a _Shinto priest _and a regular priest at the church, read out the vows-which made me think-, was there even this type of priest?

He skipped that stuff that the priest would usually say at the wedding ceremony. Which made me glare at Reborn-why was this priest hired in the first place? This priest was suspicious.

My hyper intuition was telling me that there was definitely something cheesy about this priest.

"Do you, Reborn; take Tsuna as your legal wife, through sorrow and woe, through happiness and joy?"

Reborn replied "Yes.", without any doubt lingering in his eyes.

The same question was referred to me except in a vice-versa manner.

I answered "yes" without much of a thought. As I waited for the moment for the priest to reveal he's true colours.

"I declare you husband and wife." The priest declared, motioning the girl to bring probably the rings over for the exchange. The girl was a different one this time, I noticed that perhaps the girl has been swapped behind. My hyper intuition tells me that there are not going to be rings on the tray.

The priest picked out a knife and indeed, tried to slash us. I avoided it without getting hurt. Sighing, Reborn took Leon from his shoulder and it transformed into his gun.

"I knew that it was going to happen at Vongola Decimo's or my wedding sooner or later." Reborn asserted. The real priest was probably kidnapped.

"Don-'t k-kill him, Reborn," I warned, as I took a quick view of the crowd. Definitely not a good idea to do so-the people would be shocked. I didn't liked the idea of killing people anyway. It was too much of a punishment for them.

"Put down your knife." Reborn urged, as the criminal held up both of his hands in 'surrender mode' and dropped the knife down. So much for worrying over a lousy priest… I mentally face-palmed- do we have to go over this again? I groaned.

The criminal was then dragged outside by Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun, yet again, apologized profusely over this matter. It wasn't particularly his fault, anyway, so I told him its fine.

After the crowd died down, I asked Reborn.

"Do we have to do this again?" I whined. I don't want to continue dragging this ceremony for god's sake.

"Stop whining, dame-Tsuna." He flicks my forehead. "It's an obligation."

I groaned again.

**Part 3**

"Please exchange the rings…" the real priest rattled on and on as we did our job. Truthfully, Reborn didn't give me any chance of seeing the ring until now. It was an overwhelming moment. The light reflected off the ring creates a rainbow when I tilt it at 90 degrees.

The ring was made out of a silver band with diamonds encircling it. The centre was an elongated rectangle orange gemstone smoothed over. My hands brushed the ring, as I plucked it out from the ring box at the tray, and slipped into Reborn's fourth finger and gave him a simper.

Reborn plucked out my ring too, and my ring was a slightly smaller one. He slid the finger into my fourth finger as well. It fit like a glove. How did he know my finger's width? I couldn't help but ponder.

"I now declare you husband and wife."

Finally. I heaved a sigh of relief. The ceremony was over but there was still dinner. It's probably 4 in the mid-afternoon now.

We are finally moving on to the reception of the wedding now. As more people enter the ballroom that was extended to a dining hall now, both Reborn and I stood side-by-side, on the altar. I was unsure of what to do, so I decided to follow suit.

"Tsuna-k-k-uh-chan, what are you still doing here for? We're going to change your costume!" Haru ushered urgently, as she pressed me to stepped down of the stage and enter the dressing room again. Haru must have a slip of mouth adjusting to this suddenly. I couldn't blame her. After all, I didn't really want to be a girl.

Just as I entered the spacious room, Haru began hastily removing my garments. I wasn't quite used to her doing this, so I tapped her, on her shoulder.

"H-Haru, it's okay, I can do this by myself really. I-I'll be quick." I beseeched. Finally taking a deep breath Haru nodded. When Kyoko laid my dress on the room, they left after they removed my headgear. Kaa-san was still in the room though.

She rolled my longer straight hair up in a bun, leaving some hair to style for a small plait. Wrapping my plait around the bun, she settled the bun on the right side above my ear and finally inserting a pin inside the bun.

"Tsu-kun, this dress is what I prepared for you. I hope you like it!" Kaa-san ardently cried out. I managed to force myself a smile. Kaa-san seemed as if she's over the moon today. I haven't seen her blissful in awhile since my father left. I'm kind of glad that this made her happy, if I think this is the least I can do for her.

As she quickly made her way out of the dressing room, I removed the rest of the kimono. Layers and layers of kimono pooled the floor. Just as I was down to the last layer, I took a sneak at the gown. _Kaa-san reaaaallly chooses the most… embarrassing-uh-revealing dress._

I took down the last layer of kimono and saw the really distracting and unwanted undergarments.

White and black lace was sewed on the side, and it seemed almost transparent. Why did I wear it in the first place?

The gown was long, but there was a cut from the bottom of the dress all the way to my waist. And I suppose this is to expose my _long girly and silky white legs?_

I found out that I forgot to put on my chest pad. I put on the chest pad without any difficulty, since eh-hem, I had experience with the chest pad. Memories gushed into my brain, and I smiled at it. The dress was orange in colour, like the sun and sky flame mixed together. The dress revealed my back, and it dipped all the way until my waist, almost reaching my abdomen. I winced.

The chest part was worse- I didn't know how I could manage to pull this off once again because this time it really dipped lower until my waist. The sleeveless dress hung there innocently, but I bear my fangs and growled at it. Okay stupid dress, you're on-n… no, no, no. I don't want to wear this!

I kneeled down at the dress, taking a sigh, before slipping in the dress like a t-shirt. I took the pair of mittens on my table.

Stuffing my pair of mittens inside of chest pad, I felt more secure with it. Taking a view of me at that elongated mirror, I think I look presentable enough-but it's really uncomfortable.

Finally, removing off my traditional Japanese shoe, I put on the black high-heel shoe. I remember, Reborn teaching me how to walk in it before I even noticed myself loving him. Perhaps he thought that we'd get married sometime? I shook my head. Could he have planned that long before?

Ever since he proposed to me, he told me that the wedding would not be held at Belgium, and kaa-san wanted to plan it, so it took some time. Just then, we had problems with the Vindince. Therefore, it was postponed.

I tried making myself comfortable in the dress; as my eyes darted to areas where reveal more of my skin.

Clutching the edges of my dress tightly, I sauntered out of the room, trying to walk out unnoticed.

Unfortunately, being dame as always, guy A spotted me and told guy B. Guy B then gathered the whole room's attention and soon I find millions of face I don't recognise right in front of me. I thought this when I saw their face.

Guy 1 is coming over me for money, guy 2 fame, guy 3 my girly looks, guy 4 sex, guy 5 just joining the crowd and so on and so for.

I seriously don't give a damn. It felt like a spotlight shone on me the moment I stepped out. Pretending to answer all their questions, I excused myself, saying that I wanted to grab something to eat. The moment I said that, some guy just passed me the plate of food he just got. I wanted to hit that guy!

I glanced around for any sign of rescue. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were over there chatting intimately with one another, which I don't wish to be a gooseberry, Lambo and I-Pin were nowhere to be seen again, Hibari-san was just sitting around at the grand chair where nobody sits, oblivious of the surroundings, dozing off. Mukuro was chased around by Ken and Chikusa, with Chrome beside him. Onii-san was talking with Hana, again, I don't wish to be a gooseberry.

The girls were dancing around, unaware of me entering the ballroom. Even my father seemed to be busy with the CEDEF and other Vongola family matters with kaa-san. I gritted my teeth. The Varia was too busy creating trouble to be free to help me anyway.

Where's Reborn?

The extra weight on my chest _did not help_ at all when it comes to escaping from the males and the females. A random guy stepped in front of me suddenly and as he got pushed by someone behind, he fell on to me. His hands and face slammed on to my chest-or uh, rather, chest pads. We both fell on to the ground, with him lying on top of me. His face was buried deep into my chest pads.

I couldn't help but let out a girly shriek.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEE! W-What are you d-doing?" I screeched; face blushing red; afraid to let anyone know that well, the fact that I didn't have any chest.

"It's ssoooo sssofft~" the guy let out, turned on by this accident. I wanted to punch him. When will he get up and apologise? Was he so much so in dreamland that he forgot he landed on me?

The crowd that gathered gasped and I saw Gokudera-kun getting ready his grenades in the crowd.

"Gokudera, I'll take care of it." Reborn cussed, hinting Gokudera-kun not to attack. I jerked, as I raised my head to look at the man above me. The man started to regain conscious, as he took a long stare right into my chocolate brown irises before identifying who I am. He gasped.

"Uh-uhmm, s-sorry, but can you p-please g-get off me n-now?" I squeaked, the impact of his actions still remain inside my memories.

He flinched and blushed in embarrassment, before trying to pick himself up, but failed in the attempt with his hands lacking of energy, and his head landed on my stomach again. It hurt and his head felt heavy, and I felt violated when his lips brushed through the fabric. I tried to push him off gently, but he wouldn't budge. I narrowed my eyes. He's doing it on purpose isn't he?

Reborn stood behind where all the action took place, and dragged the man off me. After that, he lifted the man up and morphed Leon into a gun. Almost pulling the trigger, he spoke.

"What are you doing to my wife, fucker?" Reborn bellowed harshly, eyes sharp and deadly. I quivered on the floor, before picking myself up.

The man shivered before forcing a smile, hands held up.

"I-It was j-just an accident, chill man," the man stuttered. I scoffed.

"Reborn, let me handle this." I did not like people treating me like this. Without much of a thought, I punched the man right in his face. The people around 'oh'-ed and 'ah'-ed. Gokudera-kun was showing me his thumps-up sign. That felt great.

Reborn dropped the man on the floor, before warning him something so soft that I couldn't hear. He sped off after that. When the show's over, the crowd dispersed.

My shoulders slumped. I was getting sick of all this grand façade. Without warning, Reborn leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was fierce and passionate, with so much force added in it. It felt like only we existed in the whole world, there was nobody around. No voices, no nothing. Just me and him, for that moment, no distractions.

His lips taste of bitter, tobacco and espresso, on the thought of tobacco, I frowned.

Before breaking the kiss, his hands roamed my chest.

As tongues battled for dominance, Reborn eventually won but broke the kiss. The kiss left a slick trail of saliva that connected us.

We stood there silent, without speaking, hand-in-hand as the speech by my father started, following by several performances.

The performances past by in a blur and I finally get to eat. The dishes were delicious and were garnished beautifully. It was an Italian mixed Japanese dinner.

Time flew when I was celebrating this occasion with my family and friends. One by one, the guests left. I am close to dozing off when I heard Gokudera-kun's voice.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera-kun's voice sounded through the almost empty ballroom. Yamamoto was just behind him. Onii-san and the girls went back home earlier. Kaa-san left with my father first.

I nodded my head groggily. "G-Gok..kuder..a-kkun? Yy..ou… can le..eave with Y-Yamammoto fir-st." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"B-But I-" Gokudera-kun prattled, and I gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, it's really okay, I can handle myself. 'Side's Reborn's here isn't he?"

I eyed my tutor beside me. Gokudera-kun obliged and left with Yamamoto, chatting about on where to spend the night.

"Reborn, w-what are we going to do now?" I inquired softly.

Reborn said nothing but lift me up. Leaning close to his chest, I fell into deep slumber gradually. It feels so peaceful to be in his chest, protected from all dangers.

**Honeymoon**

I opened my heavy eyes even after what seemed to be like a day of sleep.

The sunlight filtered into the room through a white flowing curtain. White pretty much adorned the room, along with a little brown from the wood of the old furniture. Dust was visible under the mild light, as it danced and floated above the surface of the curtains and the flour.

Hands were wrapped around my waist, and I felt safeguarded under the hands. I could also feel his constant heartbeat, mixed in with mine, in sync. I closed my eyes just for awhile before remembering what had happened last night.

Where were we?

My eyes flew open. Focusing on my surroundings, I tried to take in and absorb where we were. I had a migraine-like a hangover but I didn't drink much wine. Staying in this type of room makes me recollect the memories from last year when we were in the hotel room. I blushed.

I tried to peel my husband's hands off me so I can get changed. Exerting much more force than I could manage, his hands did not budge. I grimaced.

The air was very still for a moment, before someone finally spoke.

"You're awake…. R-Reborn, where are we?" his grip got tighter.

"Belgium, because we didn't get to host our wedding here." Reborn bent his head down to nibble on my neck. I shivered.

"R-Reborn s-stop it, ... I ug-don't want to do-iit" I persuaded. It was not working. He continued his actions. Recalling that I told him we were not doing it, I pursed my lips.

"I-I t-told you we are not doing it…" pushing him back, with my right hand, I struggled to escape. Every time this cliché moment occurs when he catches my hand, but not on my agenda this time, I'm not going to let him do so. I tugged my hand away, glowering at him. Since he likes kissing Bianchi so much, which I haven't forgotten, and I've managed to postpone ignoring him until the end of the wedding.

"You can go kiss Bianchi's ass next time." I bristled, with much scornfulness in my tone. Reborn raised his eyebrow.

Suddenly, an idea shot up. I dug my gloves that are in my chest pad. Donning my gloves on, I ignite my hyper dying will mode. The only reason I initiated HDWM is because I tend to be more strong-willed in hyper dying mode. HDWM also makes escaping easier.

Reborn's lips curved into a smirk. The same mesmerizing smirk as he stood up from the bed was still plastered on his face. He had changed into the usual black dress shirt he used to wear in the middle of the ceremony. He said there was a distinct difference between this outfit and his usual one but I really don't see it.

"No means no Reborn." I answered coldly and swiftly. I bit my lip. Imagining myself in HDWM in a dress sounds terrible, too terrible.

My bottom lips trembled before I continued. "Reborn, where's my clothes?"

His smirk got wider. "Dame-Tsuna, this is the last chance. Stop escaping from your wife's duties and come let me fuck you."

I rolled my eyes at him. This habit became a part of my daily 'chore' that I must do when conversing with him.

"Are you that horny?" I chuckled, never imagine blurting it out of my mouth, but since I am in HDWM, everything goes.

He strides forward. I inched back. I feel like going 'X-Burner' on him all of a sudden. It feels like déjà vu all over again. I floated higher above him half a head, before turning my back to face the window. Charging forward, I exhaled to thinking that I've finally escaped from him. The flame on my head and my hands glow brightly, but doesn't hurt.

That was however, a very deadly mistake. In an instant, he stood in front of me, gun pointed at me.

"You've been a bad boy Tsuna, and I'm going to punish you now." With that said, Reborn shot a bullet. The instant impact sends me flying back to the bed. A huge thump was heard, and I blacked out for a moment. When I recovered my vision, everything was normal. I was still in HDWM.

I was wary of what Reborn just shot me.

"What did you just shoot me?" I questioned, calmly. My brain could already process what-or-not experimented bullets he decided to test out on me, ever so occasionally. He dragged me to the bathroom and threw me on the bathtub. It hurt, my back hurt, and I cursed.

"Stop being so sadistic, it's bad for your health." Reborn ignored what I said.

"Let's put this bullet to test shall we?" Reborn forced a kiss and shoved his tongue right inside me. I feel the same as before, but I feel weird. Was this the effect of the bullet? While concentrating on the kiss, his hands tugged on my dress. Using another hand to remove his fedora, he let Leon down on the floor covered inside his fedora.

I closed my eyelids for a moment, concentrating on the mind-blowing kiss. Letting him dominate my entire mouth, I lost my focus for a moment when our tongues twisted together and lost my will to fight with him-but instead I found my will melting, melting and morphing to wanting him. Instincts of the hyper dying will mode took over, and I let it reign the control of my body.

He bit my lower lips, leaving a slight bruise and licked the wound. I pant, breathless for a moment before locking my lips with his again. I want more, more, more of him. Mimicking him, I flicked our tongues together, and roamed his mouth, explored every tastes of him. Even though I haven't got him to quit smoking, I'll get him someday, I promised myself.

He broke our kiss, before preying on my neck, leaving marks and bites. I was gasping and biting back a moan. Whilst he continues to do this, I pulled down his tie and threw it off the bed together with his fedora and unbuttoned his shirt using my teeth after leaning in closer to him.

Just staring at his chest could make my whole body turned out- feeling the adrenaline running through my veins once again, I tore off his shirt.

The shirt that was tore off dropped on the ground.

"Going back on your words, Tsuna?" Reborn briefly expressed, now unzipping my dress roughly and threw it on the dry bathroom floor. With a maleficent grin, he turned on the shower. The cold water splashed on pour on us while he kisses me another time, a gentle one, lip-to-lip.

He looked like a knight in shining armour, sheltering me from the drips of water. I shrug off this thought. Forget that-when I looked at him, the wet hair of his, now not swept behind, soaked with water.

I sneezed. I found that it was freezing cold. Reborn didn't turn on the water heater. I frowned and reached for it, while sitting upright, not wanting to be submerged in the icy water anymore. He held my hands while it almost reached. His warm hands made me secure but I was still cold.

"Let me turn on the heater." I ordered, flames on my head still flickering despite the water and the coldness. His fingers traced my jaw and my neck, then all the way down to my lacy white undergarments. I quaked. He stood there admiring this piece of work my mom chose for me again, but this time, not so much of a thought. In a blink of an eye, he tore off my bra with his teeth, before spitting it out on the ground.

"No." His reply was absolute. If that's it, then 2 will have to play the game.

The gloves on my hands still remained dry, and I flipped Reborn down, licking and pressing his nipples. He continued smirking, watching me arouse him. It was hard not to get him retaliate for once-something that happens once in a blue moon. I pressed myself closer to him, to taste more of him, leaving some love bites here and there.

Forcefully, I pulled his black pants down and discarded it along with the floor. His cotton boxers when in contact with the water, was steeped with cold water. I smirked, before turning off the tap without him defying now. The half-filled tube contained the both of us and still had space in between.

I bent my head down, and licked the now erect cock under the cotton. A cobweb thin line of saliva was now connected between his cock and my mouth. I snapped the line, and put my hands into action. Touching and feeling his balls and stick between my hands felt _good_- it was an indescribable feeling; pleasuring your lover.

Messaging them with my hands, I took at glimpse of his face- eyes widened, but still calm. Unable to stand the underwear now, I peeled it off his skin and toss it off the ground. Seeing his cock full view makes me smile. All mine. I opened my mouth, and inserted half of his member inside my mouth. I tried to insert it full length, but it was too huge. His member was getting bigger as he got more aroused. Elated that my plan was working, I continued with my duty.

I treat his silence as his consent and rubbed his member with my lips. I inserted it in and out of my mouth, licking it and playing with it. He let out a gasp then he narrowed his eyes. I raised my head to look at him, maybe he was close to orgasm. I let out a malicious smile.

The gleam of his orbs tell me that the situation is about to be reversed and it did. He spun me over, and without further ado, he threw of my white lacy panties. I thought that he would admire it a little longer on me, but he didn't.

"I'm releasing you out of Hyper Dying Will; I want to torture you more." Reborn mused, before putting both of his hands on my shoulder, and whispered to me.

"Tsuna, you aren't in any danger. Relax and get out of your hyper dying will mode." Reborn appeased, letting my last line of defence drop. His voice was so gentle, and was intent-free, and I unconsciously let my HDWM slip. He repeated it a couple of times and the flames that were bright slowly became smaller. The flames on my hands and head slowly fade away, but I was still conscious. I bit my bottom lip. Anything is possible for him-even to persuade me out of HDWM.

He was smirking there again. "I'll have fun torturing you, Tsuna."

With that being said, I would expect no less of him to make me reach orgasm. His fingers start to rub, massage my member, sometimes his touches were featherlike, and sometimes his touches were harsh and rough. I was being thrown between pleasure and pain. I let out a lewd moan.

His thumb and index finger formed a ring, and using it, he pushed up and down my penis repeatedly, now giving me any chance to relax, breathe or calm down.

"Ahhh…R-Reborn… ngh… I'm going to-" I moaned again this time, much less unwillingly. He held on tightly to not let me cum.

"I'll let you cum, under one condition." Reborn stated, with an blithe curved formed on his lips.

It was almost unbearable now. He better not be asking me to forgive him.

"Forgive me. I have caused you so much pain and grief yet I didn't notice it because I was busy preparing the wedding." Reborn stared at me, eye-to-eye. There was honesty in his eyes, and it made my heart throb even faster. Why can't he ask later? Why must it be now?

"N-No…" I gasped, as his grip got even tighter. I winced in pain.

"Don't you want to cum, Tsuu-na?" Reborn teased. I narrowed my eyes. He's such a jerk…

This is a catch-22 situation; and I wouldn't have used it better. Am I going to let him off the hook so easily? Even though I was wantonly aroused by him; even though I was partly at fault…even though I hurt Enma-kun… I gave him to pleasure.

"F-Fine…I'-I'll for-givee ng you" That did it. He released, letting my entire white semen spill at the water and at his stomach. He wiped some of it and begins brushing at the corner of my hole. He lifted my legs up a little, before inserting a finger inside poking through and touching my walls inside, finding my erogenous spots. I winced when he did at first, because it hurt.

"You're still so tight Tsuna, even though you're already not a virgin," Reborn informed. I blushed immediately when he said that, and it didn't wear off.

I gasped when he did, and he smiled at finding the spot. Inserting another finger, he didn't care whether I was adapted to it. I let out another gasp. This time, it hurt more. It was painful, and all my senses were particularly sensitive there.

"T-Th-the water's going to go in…" i told Reborn, with pleading eyes. He shook his head.

I felt his finger run through my hair, whilst he inserted a third finger in. The unbearable pain was overwhelming, but I didn't succumb to it. He begin scissoring, pressing, and touching the spot. Although it was painful, but it was also relishing, almost like stuck between hell and heaven.

Then pleasure overtook after awhile. I was moaning again, calling out his name lasciviously. I was lusting after him indeed. My face was red, but that didn't mattered.

Finally, after fingering me, he fork out his fingers and rose. W-Where was he going?

"R-Rebborn…puh-please…" I let out, but he ignored me and stepped out of the tub, exiting the bathroom later. I blink, bewildered.

"R-Reborn…" I called his name, but he ignored it again. I need him inside of me…now.

The sound of unzipping of something could be heard, and he was taking something out of the bag. What was it? A condom? A lube? Not possible-he doesn't fuck with a condom and doesn't need lubes now.

He returned to the bathroom with… a dildo and a pair of cuffs. I saw his reflection at the huge bathroom. He was smirking sinisterly, and I shuddered. I could feel his intent coming up here already.

However, I was still in a state of arousal, so I begged for him when he stood right in front of the bathtub. He placed the cuffs at the side of the bathtub that rose a level higher than the bathtub. He stared at my blushing face, and jump right back into the tub. He pried open my legs.

"Like I said, I'm torturing you today, Tsuna. You're not getting me inside you unless I think you've begged enough." Reborn apprized and shoved the dildo in. The dildo was smaller than Reborn's but still big. I screamed in pain.

Reborn simply smiled.

"Entertain me, Tsuna. Let me see how you arouse yourself with the dildo. Then I'd consider fucking you." Reborn uttered. I wasn't in control of my body now, rather my instincts were.

Willingly I obliged, and I shoved out the dildo then in again, even though it was rather painful. I continued this action for awhile and gradually I felt the pain dissipate. Pleasure overtook again, and I concentrated on doing this so much that I didn't hear myself moaning and Reborn's groaning.

Reborn had enough and threw the dildo out of me. He took the handcuffs. He handcuffed me to the shower tap rail. With a grunt, he put his entire member inside me. I blacked out for a moment, not used to him not doing this to me for awhile before snapping back into reality. Luckily, this time there was no blood.

I closed my eyes for a second. We were, together as one, a pair, again. It felt like ages since he moved, but I cherished the moment.

"I'm going to start moving Tsuna," Reborn began entering in and out of me, and started to cum inside me, I could feel myself melt, even though it was painful. Even though my eyes became watery, I didn't cry. He was lost in his world of seeking pleasure from me for a moment, then his lips brush against my face.

"You feel so tight, Tsuna." Reborn pumped again.

The slightest amount of pleasure was felt, and then it took over again. Soon enough, I found myself moaning his name.

"R-Reborn… faster, f-faster, f-faster." He obeyed and went faster, I felt myself climaxing and him climaxing again too.

"Nghh…ahh" I moaned.

After several more times, he released me, and allowed the water to run out of the bathtub. I was still handcuffed, but I didn't complain.

"You're my bitch forever, Tsuna."

I said nothing. He laid bites on my neck again.

"W-what are you doing, R-reborn?" I queried, puzzled.

"I want more of my wife, Tsuna." I let out a shriek. Oh no. I shook my head. No more, I want to faint now.

"Scream for me, Tsuna."

**OMAKE 1**

_2 weeks later at the Sawada household…_

"So, did you shoot _it _on Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, and continued cutting the vegetables. After it was done, she opened the fridge. "What would you like to have, Reborn-kun?"

"Anything would be fine." Reborn edged his chair back, before continue sipping his espresso that Nana made for him.

"Yes I did. You might wanna thank Gianini for it later." Reborn answered, and continue to drink his espresso.

"Maman, you're such a bad mother." Reborn chuckled, and Nana chuckled too.

"Yes, I know."

**OMAKE 2**

"I'm going to hand you back your essays titled 'Love'." The teacher said, before flashing something to the class.

"Sawada-san's work was surprisingly great. I have photocopied it for everyone to see. Please read and take a copy of it. I'd said that one must have experienced the pains of love to write through this. I _gave all the teachers a copy of it._" The teacher announced.

Tsuna jumped out of his chair immediately.

"W-What?" If Tsuna knew that Reborn was going to read it, he wouldn't have written it. 'Oh shit' he thought.

Settling back to his seat, slumping, he knew that they were going to have any sessions of _teaching Tsuna to be a good boy_ later on.

**OMAKE 3**

The guy that was threw out of the ballroom decided to be a loyal and dedicated fan of Tsuna. He decided to take photos of him, collect his trash, and stalk him and so on.

He still thought that Tsuna was a girl. Until one fine day, he cling on to Sawada's household's window to take a picture of Tsuna.

Tsuna was changing his shirt when he peek in. Tsuna's HDWM was telling him that someone was at the window and indeed, when he turned he saw the stalker.

Tsuna immediately got into HDWM and kicked the man off his house.

"Even though you have a flat chest, I'd always love you Vongola Decimo!" the man shouted at the ground, which caused Tsuna to snap.

That was the last line.

* * *

**END or is it?**

* * *

**E/N: **Haha! Writing the last part was loads of fun. I'd plan to write a final sequel maybe after this, and I have it all planned. _**Did you guys guess what Reborn shot Tsuna with? **_ Send me a review to let me know your guess. The one who guess correct… well? Shall have the next sequel (if I'm planning to have one) dedicated to you.

**Apologies: **Sorry for the no-link, OOC & Enma part. I love 0027 too, and I really don't want Enma to get hurt too ;_; I'm so sorry. The wedding part I researched it on Wikipedia and omitted out some parts. I'd make Enma get over this hopefully if I'd write a final and third sequel to the series.

Comments would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Replies to Un-logged in reviews **: **

**Jaykakashifan: **Thank you! I love his confession too haha!

**qqsha: **Muhaha. I always love my fics to be unpredictable. Thank you for reviewing, if you'd want more, here's the sequel!

**S' is for Stranger: **Thank you for reviewing! ~ I think Nana should be because after all, she's the mother of Vongola Decimo and wife of Iemitsu lol~ Thank you~ I'll talk to ya next time too~

Take care Minna-san,

Daylite.


End file.
